


В случае крушения — бегите

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Они встречаются, чтобы трахаться (нет)





	В случае крушения — бегите

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Июньский фест с Кагеямой Тобио на diary.ru, выпавший персонаж — Мия Ацуму

— Куда собрался? — Нишиноя полулежит в кресле и лениво щелкает каналами. В холле гостиницы на втором этаже, куда они заселились всей командой, тихо и пусто.

Кагеяма замирает, смотрит себе под ноги, изучая носки кроссовок. И говорит:

— Я пройдусь, Нишиноя-сан. К вечеру буду. Можно?

Нишиноя поворачивает голову и смотрит так внимательно, как будто собирается влезть Кагеяме в голову. Хмурится, а потом расплывается в улыбке:

— Ну иди, иди. Главное, вернись вовремя.

Шею заливает румянец такой сильный, что кожу аж печет. Кагеяма кивает и припускает к лифтам. С остальной командой встречаться не хочется — не то чтобы они ему помешают. Просто не нужно.

На улице он окунается в душное токийское марево, притормаживает около клумбы с крупными желтыми цветами и достает из кармана бумажку. Вчитывается в иероглифы, вот идиот, не мог записать нормально, хмурится, разбирая собственный почерк, и разворачивается в сторону остановки. Конечно, можно позвонить, уточнить, но это будет как-то… по-дурацки. Кагеяма не любил лишних разговоров перед… перед этим.

Руки, и без того горячие, немедленно жарко влажнеют, и он вытирает их о штаны. В пути хорошо получается не думать, и Кагеяма, держась за поручень, покачивается в такт движению автобуса. В метро его вносит толпа — и выносит тоже она. Такая безликая, что Кагеяма не чувствует ни малейшего дискомфорта. Зато чувствует себя ее частью. И вот от этого становится не по себе. Он снова вытирает руки, сжимает кулаки и смотрит перед собой, на мелкие, словно красные тараканы, иероглифы — точная инструкция, что делать в случае аварийной ситуации. Отойдите от окон и дверей. Сгруппируйтесь, ухватитесь за поручни. Старайтесь не упасть.

Кагеяма шагает по тенистой улочке, куда его вывел навигатор, и думает, что все крушения, которые могли случиться — уже случились. И теперь поздно не то что группироваться, но даже выбираться из разваливающегося вагона.

Он упирается в четырехэтажный дом. На балконах поблескивают горшки с цветами, кое-где сохнет белье, и Кагеяма сжимает бумажку с адресом — порядком смятую. А потом заходит в подъезд. Дверь в одну из квартир на третьем этаже приоткрыта, и Кагеяма осторожно шагает внутрь. Тесный темный коридор занят двумя большими спортивными сумками, на выцветших стенах — яркие прямоугольники сохранившейся краски. Где-то шумит вода, из коридора виден кусок комнаты — пустой и скучной, а в прямых солнечных лучах танцуют пылинки.

В этой квартире не живут, сюда иногда заглядывают. Кагеяма опускает с плеча рюкзак, смотрит перед собой, а потом справа раздается скрип, распахивается дверь, и из нее вываливаются клубы горячего пара. А плечи обвивают мокрые руки.

— А вот и Тобио! — провозглашает Ацуму так счастливо, как будто ждал этого момента всю жизнь. Дурость. Кагеяма недовольно ведет плечом, а пульс подскакивает до космических скоростей. Мокрые руки бесцеремонно выдирают футболку из-за пояса, ложатся на живот, и Кагеяма теряет точку опоры — колени слабеют, а в ушах стучит бесконечными «ту-дум» взбесившийся пульс.

Осаму выходит в коридор, прислоняется к косяку, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит так, как смотрит он почти всегда — немного снисходительно, немного насмешливо и немного как-то еще, Кагеяма до сих пор не может разобраться. Они оба зачем-то так смотрят. Пальцы Ацуму скользят по животу, и Кагеяма глотает пыльный воздух; он бы стек на пол, но сцепившиеся взгляды Осаму и Ацуму держат его слишком крепко. 

Когда Ацуму подталкивает Кагеяму вперед, приходится двигаться — снимать кроссовки, делать шаг, другой. Осаму стоит неподвижно до тех пор, пока Кагеяма не упирается в него почти вплотную, и лишь тогда протягивает руки и обнимает. Их обоих. Как будто появление Кагеямы — это сигнал. Как будто вместе с ним — можно. А без него — нельзя.

Ацуму тихо смеется в ухо, мурашки бегут по коже, и Кагеяма кусает губы, считая про себя, скоро он продержится в этот раз, прежде чем его с головой захлестнёт жаркое возбуждение. Пятнадцать? Десять?

Пять секунд. 

В трусах горячо, влажно, колени расходятся, когда Осаму въезжает коленом между бедер, и Кагеяма трется об него пахом, чувствуя, как сзади упирается твердый член Ацуму. Кагеяма дергает себя за ширинку, зло бьет по руку Осаму, когда тот пытается перехватить пальцы, и с облегчением стонет, когда Ацуму стягивает с его задницы джинсы — вместе с трусами, сразу до колен. Они мешают, и Кагеяма переступает с ноги на ногу, избавляясь от тряпок, оставаясь в одной футболке. 

Между ягодиц, вдоль ложбинки, ложатся пальцы, и Ацуму поглаживает задний проход, тяжело дыша в шею. Осаму не двигается, зато часто облизывает губы, и в глаза ему Кагеяма смотреть не хочет. Он опускает взгляд и видит бугор в паху. Тонкие спортивные штаны натягиваются домиком, и Кагеяма думает, почему никто не придумывает правил для таких ситуаций, как эта. В случае пожара в штанах выбейте стекло тяжелым предметом и спасайтесь через аварийный выход.

Кагеяма опускается на колени и утыкается лицом в горячий, влажный даже через штаны пах, трется подбородком о твердый член и вдыхает пряный запах. А потом сдирает штаны, ловит губами мокрую головку и торопливо сосет. Это не возбуждение, не похоть, Кагеяма не собирается кончать сам. Просто ему надо.

Очень.

Осаму запускает ему в волосы пальцы, стонет — а через миг стон обрывается, и Кагеяма сосет, точно зная, что они там целуются. Над его головой.

— Хватит, — хрипло говорит Осаму, и это его первые слова. Кагеяма ни за что не перепутал бы близнецов внешне, но голоса — голоса у них похожие. Даже интонации одни и те же. И когда они начинают говорить одновременно…

Ацуму вздергивает его за подмышки, и Кагеяма скользит пятками по полу. А потом его толкают в четыре руки, они вваливаются в комнату, спотыкаются о расстеленный футон, а через миг Кагеяму заваливают на спину, фиксируют ноги и руки. Осаму уже избавился от штанов и футболки, его мошонка покачивается перед лицом, пока он что-то ищет среди простыней. И Кагеяма высовывает язык, пытаясь лизнуть курчавую поверхность. Ацуму смеется, смазка холодит ягодицы и промежность, а потом в задницу ввинчивается твердый палец. Раскачивается вправо-влево, и Кагеяма бессильно сучит ногами.

— Это будет быстро, — тянет Осаму, разворачиваясь к нему, наконец, лицом. Его глаза так близко, что Кагеяма может пересчитать каждую ресницу. Он хочет поцеловать Осаму, и это пугает так сильно, что Кагеяма пропускает момент, когда Ацуму вставляет ему в зад член. 

Тянет привычно-непривычно, боль давно знакома, но все равно — отстой, и Кагеяма тяжело, с натугой дышит, пытаясь расслабить мышцы, впустить в себя глубже. Но все равно сжимается в самый неподходящий момент и завывает, упираясь лицом в плоскую подушку. Амплитуда движений становится все больше, Ацуму дышит загнанно, его член ходит взад-вперед с неутомимостью отбойного молотка, зад по-прежнему разрывает от боли, но с каждым движением она становится все мягче, перетекает в жар, скручивается спиралью где-то внутри.

Ацуму дергается, сильно и рвано, по промежности течет и щиплет, и Кагеяма гортанно стонет, содрогаясь то ли от пустоты в заднице, то ли от нового спазма. И стонет снова, когда в него толкается другой член. Практически без смазки.

— Ты такой мокрый внутри, — шепчет Осаму, и ему вторит слабый смех Ацуму, от которого Кагеяму подбрасывает, и он опять воет в подушку: больно-больно-больно — не прекращай!

Боль изматывает, истерзывает, сжигает изнутри, в редкие секунды просветления Кагеяма слушает звенящий воздух, в котором хриплое дыхание Осаму кажется таким далеким, словно доносится через несколько слоев ткани.

Кагеяма вскидывает зад, когда Осаму натягивает его на себя, жует угол подушки и трогает свой член: горячий и твердый, он ложится в ладонь, тычется в пальцы толстой головкой. Кагеяма теребит крайнюю плоть, трет сочащуюся смазкой дырочку и задыхается, когда его выбрасывает оглушительным оргазмом в спасительную темноту.

Он приходит в себя лежащим на боку, с обоих сторон его подпирают два горячих тела, а в мышцах — пьяная, звенящая усталость, как после хорошей тренировки. Осаму и Ацуму о чем-то негромко переговариваются, и Кагеяма пытается сосредоточиться.

— …Если встану — разбужу, — в голосе — сожаление, и, кажется, это говорит Ацуму. — Они пару часов назад приехали, пусть отдыхает. Давай еще немного полежим.

Кагеяма согласен, полежать еще — отличная мысль. Стоять он все равно не может. Плеча касаются чьи-то губы, бедро поглаживает сухая жесткая ладонь, и по всему телу проходит дрожь. А потом на бедро ложится вторая рука. Переплетаются пальцы, и желудок скручивает бессмысленно и больно.

— Я все равно буду приходить, — шепчет он. — Я не откажусь. Даже если вдвоем вам лучше.

Руки на бедре замирают, и Кагеяма жмурится. А потом его переворачивают на спину, целуют в живот, играют с яичками — и от прикосновений где-то в промежности снова разгорается пожар. 

— Открой глаза, — приказывает Ацуму. Или Осаму. И Кагеяма плевать хотел на их команды.

— Бу! — говорит Осаму (или Ацуму) смешливо, и больно щипает кожу на животе.

Кагеяма распахивает глаза и смотрит в два лица. Таких одинаковых, что в глазах двоится.

— Если бы нам вдвоем было лучше, мы были бы только вдвоем, — шепчет Ацуму, и они оба улыбаются так мягко, что Кагеяме хочется выбить стекло плечом и бежать — просто потому что он больше не знает, что еще можно сделать, в груди тянет и ноет, выворачивает ребрами наружу.

— Я вас люблю, — говорит Кагеяма, и его поезд летит под откос, но даже как-то наплевать. Давно наплевать. Давно любит. И Кагеяма закрывает глаза.

— Никаких ответных признаний, — смеется Осаму (или Ацуму?), Кагеяму стискивают с двух сторон, а потом целуют. 

А Кагеяма думает — может быть, правда заключается в том, что в этом поезде он не один. Катастрофа, если вдуматься. Но как же насрать.


End file.
